Mega Man Network Transmission
Mega Man Network Transmission is a action platformer and a spin-off game in the Mega Man Battle Network series of RPG games, devloped by Arika and published by Capcom and ShoPro Entertainment. It was released for the Nintendo GameCube in 2003. While it is ostensibly based on the Battle Network series, however, the game is in the vein of the [[Mega Man Classic Series|original Mega Man series]], being a platformer instead of an RPG. Network Transmission is also abbreviated NT, as it is in MegaMan NT Warrior, an anime and manga series based on Battle Network. Gameplay Mega Man Network Transmission attempts to appeal to a wider audience by incorporating aspects of platforming similar to other Mega Man series, while retaining the strategy and gameplay of the Battle Network series. Unlike previous Battle Network games, Lan is restricted from moving location to location; instead, the player uses a map screen with points of interest to travel to different levels. Levels are opened up as the player progresses through the game, with a slight emphasis on linear progression, although MegaMan can diverge "off path" to gain secret items, more battlechips and other power-ups. Battle is done in real time, with MegaMan.EXE given the ability to jump, slide, and dodge attacks, abielt on a 2-dimensional plane. Battlechips are provided to the player through a "custom bar"; filling up as the time accumulates (the custom bar fills up much more slowly compared to the Game Boy Advance titles). When the bar is full, the player can select various battlechips, which can be provided in multiple quantities and can be used for platforming aspects as well as battle. Story The game takes place between the events of Battle Network and Battle Network 2. One month after defeating the Life Virus (the ultimate weapon of Dr. Wily and the WWW featured in Mega Man Battle Network), Lan and MegaMan return to a life of restlessness. However, no sooner does Lan begin to relax when he hears of a mysterious and destructive "Zero Virus" that infects Navis and causes mayhem via PET e-mail. Lan has other qualms to deal with however, receiving an e-mail detailing Roll.EXE being unable to jack-out and trapped in the internet. MegaMan goes to save her, finding an infected FireMan.EXE as the cause of trouble. Defeating him, the duo talk to Mr. Match (FireMan's operator), and learn of the vaccine being distributed to amend the Zero virus is actually the opposite, causing FireMan.EXE to go berserk. Confirming this with Lan's father, the two set out to find the crux of the problem, finding many situations of pragmatic Navi's infected and causing mayhem. Defeating all of them and returning them to their respective operators, the two eventually discover more clues leading to the remnants of the WWW. It is revealed that a powerful Navi called StarMan.EXE has been distributing the virus, created by Zero.EXE. Defeating StarMan.EXE, MegaMan and Lan eventually engage in a climactic battle against the powerful super virus himself. However, at the conclusion of the battle, as MegaMan.EXE and ProtoMan.EXE are set to deliver the finishing blow, they discover he isn't evil, and Lan's father transforms him into a full-fledged Navi. Their happiness is short-lived, however, when a former member of the WWW, (called only the "Professor") reveals this was all part of his scheme to revive the dreaded Life Virus. Analyzing clues, MegaMan.EXE and Lan eventually engage the second Life Virus at the heart of the Undernet, defeating it and, with Zero.EXE's observation powers, eventually bring the Professor to justice. There is a short dialogue at the end of the game between ShadowMan.EXE and his operator, leading the plot into the next game, Mega Man Battle Network 2. Characters * Lan Hikari * MegaMan.EXE * Roll.EXE/Maylu * ProtoMan.EXE/Chaud * HeatMan.EXE/Mr. Match * GutsMan.EXE * IceMan.EXE * QuickMan.EXE * ColorMan.EXE * ElecMan.EXE * PharaohMan.EXE * ShadowMan.EXE * NeedleMan.EXE - is the NetNavi of Yai's gardener. * BrightMan.EXE - (unknown operator) * StarMan.EXE - (autonomous) * SwordMan.EXE - he attacks using the massive swords on his back, and the one on his underside. He has three heads, each one with a different personality. (autonomous) * GravityMan.EXE - (autonomous) * Zero.EXE - (autonomous) * Professor - he is responsible for spreading the Zero virus and initiating the events of the game. His partner was Lord Wily. * Life Virus R - an enhanced version of the Life Virus. * Bass.EXE - (Secret Boss) Trivia *Many of the game's enemies and elements are references to foes and obstacles from the classic Mega Man series, such as the lasers in Quick Man's stage. *Some Classic Enemies include: Sniper Joes, Hammer Jacks, Pierrobot and Big Eye. *The game makes the first incarnation of a Mega Man X character to appear in the Battle Network series, this one being a version of Zero. Gallery Characters Image:NeedleManEXE.png|''NeedleMan.EXE'' Image:BrightManEXE.png|''BrightMan.EXE'' Image:MMNTStarManEXE.png|''StarMan.EXE'' Image:SwordManEXE.png|''SwordMan.EXE'' Image:GravityManEXE.png|''GravityMan.EXE'' Image:MMNTZeroEXE.png|''Zero.EXE'' Image:MMNT_Professor.png|''Professor'' Image:Life_Virus_R.png|''Life Virus R'' Box Art Image:MMNTJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMNTCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMNTEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:MMNT_Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:MMNTGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' External Links *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Battle Network Games Category:Action Games Category:Platform Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:GameCube Games Category:2003 video games